


Space Has More Than One Dimension: a The Last Jedi fix-it fic

by ontploffing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontploffing/pseuds/ontploffing
Summary: Lucasfilm treats Star Wars fleet battles as one-dimensional engagements. They should readEnder's Game.





	Space Has More Than One Dimension: a The Last Jedi fix-it fic

“Pull back! You’re too far from the destroyers; we can’t cover you!”

Kylo Ren rolled his TIE Silencer, fired another pair of missiles, and continued to circle the battered Resistance flagship. Hux was an idiot.

“Admiral Hux, do your ships have engines?”

“The Resistance fleet is faster than our destroyers. We cannot move forward to keep up with your TIEs.”

Ren’s wingmen were silent.

“Admiral Hux, do your ships possess a hyperdrive.”

Static on the comms.

“They … do, my lord?”

“Then jump half your ships ahead of the enemy and shoot at them.”

Hux said nothing, but thirty seconds later, half the star destroyers disappeared, and five seconds later they reappeared in front of the Rebel cruiser, and began to turn to face it. Already their guns were at work.

Ren shot at the cruiser some more, just to remind it of his existence. It wasn’t shooting back, and had split its shields fore and aft to defend. Its shields were visibly weaker, though.

“Admiral Hux. Have the _Supremacy_ jump above the cruiser, and shoot at it.”

“Sir, we can easiy defeat it with the destroyers.”

Ren closed his eyes, reached out with a hand and the Force and _squeezed_. Crackling noises came through the comm. That was enough time. He released his hand, just a bit. “Hux. Is your goal to make a scenic climax to this battle or is it to stamp out the Resistance?”

Hux’s panting pleased him. “d destroy the re Resistance, m lord.”

“Jump the _Supremacy_ and put an end to this Resistance for once and for all.”

* * *

The moment that the destroyers had moved, Holdo ordered the fueling of the transports, and there was nothing that flyboy could do to stop her. There was one jump left in the _Raddus_ , and she would use it to distract the First Order while the cloaked transports made their way to Crait.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to Tumblr](https://ontploffing.tumblr.com/post/168899552148/space-has-more-than-one-dimension-the-last-jedi).


End file.
